


Yes

by alafaye



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex scene we didn't see in the episode where Justin accepts Brian's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

The moment I said it, his face changed. He had been putting up a front before, but then he was pulling me close, kissing me deeply, telling me in his way that he was relieved that I had finally said yes.

Who knew it would one day be Brian asking me, begging me, for me to go back? Who knew it would be Brian who would ask?

Our hands are everywhere, pulling off more buttons than necessary, and biting more often than we're kissing. He pulls my shirt off and then goes for my pants, almost desperate for me to be sans clothes.

Two can play at this game.

I kneel down and deftly open his pants, my mouth watering when I finally get to see his cock. It's not perfect and it looks like any other cock, but it's _Brian's_ and he had always tasted special to me. He tangles a hand in my hair, tugging, but not guiding or pushing me. I run a tongue on the vein underneath, pushing at the sensitive part just behind the rim.

He groans and then curses. I'm suddenly upright, being kissed within an inch of my life. My pants are off as he distracts me and I pull away from the kiss to get his shirt off him.

"Impatient, Sunshine?" he chuckles.

I playfully bite his chin. "Naked. Now."

He chuckles, only to moan as I slid my hand down his side, skimming the really sensitive areas. He pushes me away and then pushes on my shoulders. I kneel down, expecting to finish the blowjob, but he kneels, too, and we're kissing again.

The fire is hot as it pours out from the fireplace and we're sweating, our skin gliding together as we thrust against each other, kissing and biting and licking. He grabs my ass, pulling us closer, and I lock my arms around his neck.

"Lube," he grunts, pulling away to search for his pants. He grabs his jacket and pulls out a bottle and waves it at me.

"That sure I'd say yes, were you?" I tease, pulling him back toward me.

"Mhmm. Of course." He kisses me quickly and then pushes me onto my back.

"Hurry."

"We've got nothing but time."

He opens the bottle and spreads some onto his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it. He pushes two fingers inside and I grunt, cringing a little. He kisses me, distracting me, and his free hand slides down my chest to rub my nipples.

As soon as I start fucking myself with his fingers, he slides a third and then a fourth in. "Now," I growl. "In me now."

He shakes his head and spanks my thigh. "Patience, Sunshine."

I sit up, forcing him to move his hand, and I roll a condom onto him. He has this look on his face, wondering if I'll keep going, a challenge, and I smirk. I kiss him and force him to lay on his back. His hands settle on my hips and help me sit down, letting my hole swallow his cock.

"Fuck, Justin," he says.

I grunt, lifting up and slamming down. It's been so long, I'm not sure how long I'll last. He opens his eyes and watches me ride him, eyes dark and begging for a faster pace. I shake my head before throwing it back, finally getting the right angle so my prostate is being hit.

He starts breathing harder and I know he's not far off. I stop and when I've got his attention, I pull him up and then backward, so I'm on my back. He puts his weight on his hands and starts thrusting again. As he speeds up, I wrap my arms and legs around him, begging for harder and faster thrusts.

He grunts with the effort and when he hits my prostate the third time, I come. He freezes up and I feel the change in the condom as it fills up.

He collapses onto me, panting. We roll to our sides and we both gasp when he pulls out to tie off the condom. He kisses me softly, cupping my cheek. "Mine."

My eyes water up. "And mine."

We kiss softly again before we drift off, hands clasped together.

When I wake up, he's running his hand through my hair and I stare at our hands. I can't wait until I see our rings, knowing that we had finally done the impossible. I tilt my head to kiss his chest, letting him roll onto me, and he moves up to kiss me, our hands retangling by my head.

I open my legs where he settles and we take our time this round. It's slow and hot, feverish almost. It's the sex we've always had, but more somehow. It's hands and lips and tongues and come and sweat.

I can't wait to do this for the rest of my life.


End file.
